Season Four of Cardcaptors
by changemeforeverholdmetoday
Summary: Sakura is having new dreams about people that are out to get the Star Cards! Li, meanwhile is taking every chance to tell her his feelings.. all chances unsucessful!
1. A New Journey Is Just Beginning!

**Season Four of Cardcaptors**

**It would be a dream come true for all Cardcaptor fans to have a season four of Cardcaptors! And we hate how Nelvana dubbed all the other seasons so I decided to write a fourth season. Hey we can all dream right? These stories are based more on CC than CCS but there are a few CCS moments in here. None of the characters belong to me they all belong CLAMP but this story is copyright! **

**Episode 1: A New Journey Is Just Beginning!**

**Prologue:**

He had been awake all night, thinking. He had gone without rest or nourishment. He did not need them. He had to devise his plan, that was the only think that mattered. At dawn, he had once again summonded the Council of six telepathically. The session had been brief. He hadsimply informed them that the matter was in hand, that the project could not fail and that he would soon put it into execution. The council members had not dared to ask him what his plans were. They had complete faith in him. After all, he was their superior. He had called another meeting that noon and as he entered the room where the other councilors watched him, paralyzed by fear. Not one was bold enough to look him in the eye. He stood at the edge of the table and scanned all the councilors who were avioding his glance. He slammed his hands on the long table and glared impatiently at them.

"I've waited long enough! Does anybody havea plan or not?" He roared. Then the sound of moving chairs caught his attention and he eyes moved to his right to see two of the memebers standing up.

"We have a plan," one of them said. The _master _smiled wickedly and then pointed at a door behind him.

"Follow me."

* * *

_Sakura was flying in front the radio tower. A tower with many memories of her Cardcaptor days. On top of the tower were two figures that she hadn't seen before. Looking at them she felt a strange aura and it really creeped her out. "Who are they? What do they want?" Sakura wondered. Suddenly both of them raised a tall staff in the air and suddenly Sakura saw herself falling from theskyand into a pit of darkness. _

"RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Ah!!" Sakura jumped off her bed and collapsed on her bedroom floor. Kero flew out of the drawer of Sakura's desk and floated in front of her.

"What happened? I haven't heard you scream in quite a while!" Kero said, chuckling. Sakura glared at him and sighed.

"I'm sorry I woke you up. It's just that..." Sakura stared at the floor. The dream really scared her. After she transformed all the cards into Star Cards everything was so normal. No more strange occurrences, nothing was out of the ordinary. Then comes this dream that could change Sakura's life... again. Kero always told Sakura that her dreams were visions and, well this was no exception.

"What is it?" Kero shouted, trying to get her attention. Sakura put a finger to her lips.

"Shush! Tori may know about you but my dad doesn't so you still have to lay low!" Sakura explained. Kero sighed and floating down and sat down in front of Sakura.

"Don't you think it's time you told him that magic runs in your family?" Kero asked, eyeing Sakura carefully.

"No way! You just want me to tell him so you can go to the fridge all the time, even when he's home!" Sakura replied, putting her hands on her hips. Kero stuttered for a second, knowing that Sakura was right for one reason.

"That's not it! Although that would be great... your father should know. He's a part of your family!" Kero explained thoughtfully. Sakura got up and walked around her room.

"Look Kero, it's not that I don't have the courage to tell him. It's just that I don't want him worrying all the time like Tori does. And now that Tori is certain that I'm involved with powerful magic that can be dangerous, every time I go out he asks me where I'm going. And lately it's getting annoying!"

"It's not his fault you know!" Kero shouted. Sakura stopped pacing around the room and stared at Kero. Never in a million years would he defend Tori, so what's this?

"After he gave his powers to Yue he hasn't been able to sense if you're in trouble anymore and it makes him worry so much more. Just still him that for now everything is calm and you're not up to anything." While Kero was talking Sakura was changing into her school uniform and then she sat on her bed and started brushing her hair. Kero floating in front of her and they were silent for a while.

"What is it? You're not answering," Kero said. Sakura put down her brush and closed her eyes. In her head she could see her dream repeat. She described the dream to Kero who looked stunned after she was finished.

"Oh Kero! What am I going to do? The last thing I want is to go through all the challenges I went through last year with the Star cards."

"Wait a minute. The last thing? You don't want to be involved with the cards anymore?" Kero asked, sounding angry and upset at the same time. Sakura looked up at him and for a moment they stared deeply into each other eyes.

"You know that's not what I meant." Sakura explained. Kero shook his head.

"I think that's exactly what you meant." Kero said. He flew out of Sakura's open window and out into the broad daylight. Instead of sticking her head out of the window and yelling at him to get back instead because someone might see him, she just sat there, almost breaking into tears. Sakura saw the look of disappoint in Kero's eyes just before he left and Sakura never wanted to see him like that ever again. Sakura then got up and pulled herself together and glanced at her clock.

It was almost time for school and for once she didn't want to be almost late. She quietly walked down the stairs, hoping that Tori and her dad weren't there to greet her because she wasn't in the mood to be preppy and they would probably get worried. Luckily nobody was downstairs and Sakura didn't fix herself breakfast because she lost her appetite. When she was outside, putting on her roller blades, she stared up at the sky and sighed.

_Oh Kero, I hope your not getting yourself into any trouble._

As Sakura skated down the street she suddenly felt lonely and depressed. Kero and Sakura did have their share of fights but this time it was different. She almost and accidentally admitted that she regretted capturing and transforming the cards. And that would have meant admitting that meeting Kero and forming a friendship with him was a mistake as well. It's just that sometimes she wondered what her life would have been like without the cards. More normal and definitely not as pressuring. Now and for a while, she is the Mistress of the cards and she had to do everything in her power to protect and look after them. She never thought about it much before but the cards really depended on her and if she let them down... well she didn't want to think about how she would disappoint everyone.

It didn't take long for Sakura to reach school but she was surprised to find the field deserted.

_Oh, no! What if I'm so late that school has already started?_ Sakura thought. _No! That can't be... because then I would have heard the bell._ Sakura started walking towards the front doors when she felt a strange presence near by.

She skated around the corner and saw a boy in a school uniform, arguing with a woman that was dressed like a teacher.

"This is never going to work! I look so stupid!" The boy complained. The woman straightened out her skirt and then answered the boy.

"We told master it would work and he trusted us with this mission. Listen, if you're going to go to this school you have to look the part! I should be the one that's complaining! Teachers have no sense of style!"

_So she is a teacher... the boy and her must be new._ _What's thismission of theirs? _Sakura thought.

"Are you sure everything will work out?" The boy asked. The woman grinned.

"Trust me, the plan is flawless!" The woman exclaimed proudly. Sakura leaned in closer, hoping those two unfamiliar people would expose their plan. Although as Sakura moved closer she lost control of her roller blades and stumbled to the ground.

"Did you hear that?" The boy exclaimed. Sakura panicked and raced into the school before the two people would discover she was eavesdropping. The two people walked around to where Sakura was and the woman crossed her arms.

"That little brat. Next time we have to be more careful," the woman grumbled. The boy nodded and looked up at the clock tower connected to the school.

"It's almost time..."

* * *

Sakura lost her breath as she dashed into the school. She leaned against her locker and calmed her beating heart.

"That was close!" Sakura exclaimed.

When Sakura finished changing her shoes she entered the classroom and noticed nobody was there.

"I know it's my first day of school but I'm sure this is the right class!" Sakura thought out loud.

"Your right." A voice said. Sakura looked at the front of the classroom and saw Li cleaning the blackboard. Li turned around and Sakura saw his face for the first time in a long time. Over the summer he got taller and looked a lot older and mature. Without looking at Sakura, Li pointed to the clock at the back of the room and said, "You're an hour early"

"Li!" Sakura ran over to the front of the classroom and wrapped her arms around Li's neck. "I can't believe you came back to Reedington!" Li turned red and was sinking in Sakura's arms.

"I can't breathe..." he choked out. Sakura giggled and let him go. Li collapsed to the floor and Sakura kneeled down and grinned.

"Sorry! I was just so happy to see you! Did you come back for a visit?" Sakura asked. Li was rubbing is neck and got back up to finish cleaning the blackboard.

"Mother sent me here because she felt strange forces in the area and she wanted me to see what was going on. Has anything unusual happened lately?" Li asked. Sakura got up as well and didn't even need time to think.

"No, nothing but last night I had an unusual dream about to figures on the radio tower. I've never seen them before and they both had tall staffs and in the end they summoned their staffs and I started falling into darkness," Sakura explained. She shuddered remembering how frightened she was when she saw herself helplessly falling from the air.

"Your dreams are visions, so this one is bound to come true. Have you been sensing anything strange?" Li demanded to know. Sakura shook her head.

"No, but I've been so distracted over the summer with homework and my friends that even if there was a strange force I wouldn't have felt anything," Sakura explained. Li nodded and obviously understood that Sakura must have been busy. That made Sakura smile. She was happy to know that he understood. Li picked up a dozen flowers that he picked from the yard from the teacher's desk and started walking towards the back of the class. Sakura quickly jumped in front of him and offered to take the flowers and place them on the vase for him. Li stood there blankly, still in shock about how fast Sakura jumped.

"I...um..." Was all that he could blurt out. Sakura smiled and took that for a yes. She took the flowers and skipped to the back of the classroom. When she carefully placed the flowers on the vase she looked up at the clock and watched the arm tick clockwise. She sighed.

_I can't believe I woke so early. Something must have been wrong with my clock, I'll check it tonight._

"Um, Sakura?" Li called out. Sakura turned around and saw Li staring at the ground.

"There's something I need to talk to you about..." he started. Sakura eyes sparkled.

_I wonder if he will say..._


	2. Unfamiliar Powers

**Episode Two: Unfamiliar Powers**

Suddenly the sliding door open and Sakura turned to see Madison smiling at her from the doorway.

"Wow Sakura! This must be your earliest time!" Her best friend Madison exclaimed. Sakura giggled and waved. Madison ran up to her and looked up and down.

"I think you got taller!" She exclaimed. Sakura looked down at herself and shrugged.

"I guess you're right," she agreed. Then Madison's face looked disgusted.

"I can't believe we have to wear the same uniforms as last year! We're intermediates for god sakes!" Madison exclaimed. Sakura sweat dropped and Madison clapped her hands together and grinned.

"But I promise you that I'll talk to the School board and hopefully they'll let me design new uniforms for next year when we're in grade eight!" Madison explained. Sakura smiled. Her best friend always had a plan of action up her sleeve. Then Madison turned to Li and giggled.

"Hi Li. I'm glad to see you again." Li nodded, saying that he felt the same way. Sakura looked back and forth between them and looked confused.

"Hoe...? Madison, did you know that Li was coming?" Sakura asked. Madison grinned.

"I had a hunch," Madison said, winking at Li when Sakura wasn't looking. Li turned red and returned to cleaning the blackboard.

Madison and Sakura settled in their seats that were the same as last year and talked about their activities over the summer. But then suddenly Sakura felt strong magical powers near by.

"Did you sense that?" Li and Sakura shouted at the same time. Madison pulled out her video camera from her backpack and asked, "What's happening?" Sakura pulled her key off her neck and held it tightly in the palm of her hand.

"I don't know. But I'm going to find out." Then Sakura turned to Li and before she could say anything he nodded.

"I'm right behind you."

They raced out of the classroom and down the hall.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Madison asked. Sakura shrugged.

"I have no clue. I just want to find the source of the power," Sakura explained. They left the school and ran outside. Sakura looked around, trying to find the source.

"Look, the power's coming from the inside the school's bell tower!" Li exclaimed, pointed at the tower. Sakura looked up and saw that it did feel like the power was coming from there.

"We have to get up there quickly but how?" Li asked.

"Key of the star, with powers burning bright, reveal the staff and shine your light! Release!" Sakura transformed her key into the staff and Li started yelling at her.

"What are you doing?!" He shouted. "Someone could see you!"

"Relax Li. There's no one here!" Sakura explained.

"Yeah, for now! But school is starting in 30 minutes and people are already headed here. Use the sleep card!" Madison quickly replied. Sakura was shocked to see how Madison reacted so quickly but she didn't stop to think and pulled out the Sleep card.

The Sleep spirit flew around Reedington and spread it's magic to everyone but Sakura, Li and Madison so no one will see or hear Sakura's magic.

"Okay now how are we going to get up there?" Li thought out loud, while stroking his chin.

"That's an easy one! Fly!" Sakura summoned the fly and it gave her wings. She took Li and Madison's hands and warned them to hold on. She flew up to the bell tower and landed inside, standing right next to the bell.

"I still sense strong magic but I don't see anything out of the ordinary," Sakura said.

"Let's split up, we'll find the source of the magic faster." Li responded. Sakura nodded and said she'd look closer to the stairs and Li should look around the bell. Madison went with Sakura, still filming.

"Sakura, if Eli's in England along with Ms. M and all the cards are captured, then what could it be? What is this new power you're sensing?" Madison asked. Sakura stopped in front of the staircase that leads back inside the school.

"I'm absolutely sure that Clow Reed didn't plan for anything else to happen, so I'm guessing that someone else that knows about the cards," Sakura explained, carefully examining the stairs. Madison lifted her head from her camera and asked, "But how could that be? We haven't told anyone. I'm sure Julian or Tori haven't. Kero definitely didn't, but maybe Clow Reed did!" Sakura sighed.

"Madison, even if he did tell anyone, he died a long time ago so whoever he told died a long time ago too," Sakura responded. Madison put a finger on the side of her chin.

"Yeah, but the secret could have been passed on to many generations. Just like it did with Li's family and remember Sue Yung? Clow Reed told her all about the cards." Madison argued.

F.Y.I-Sue Yung was a character from CC & CCS the first movie

Sakura walked down the steps of the staircase and was running her fingers past the walls and railing. She was looking for anything unusual but at the same time she was still listening to Madison.

"Wow Madison. You seem pretty caught up on the history of the Clow Cards," Sakura said laughing. Madison sighed.

"Yeah I know. That's because for the last week I watched every single Cardcaptor moment I had on tape. You know I'm still bummed you used the Sleep card and made me sleep during the capture of the Fiery card. That must have been a spectacle moment!" Madison exclaimed, with stars in her eyes.

"I remember that! It was so hard using the Windy and Watery card at the same time. I didn't think I could do it and neither did Li but in the end everything worked out," Sakura said smiling at the memory of holding the Fiery card in her hands after she put up quite a fight to capture it.

"Sakura! Come here!" Li called. Sakura and Madison raced up the stairs and met Li at the bell. He was feeling the bell with his hands and looked towards them when they were by his side.

"The power source is coming from this bell but I'm sure how to find it exactly," Li told them. Sakura felt around the bell as well, trying to find out where the powers where coming from.

"I definitely sense great magic inside the bell but how can I break through?" Sakura thought out loud. "I can't use sword, it won't break through the bell and I can't use the power card because I won't be able to put the bell back together!"

"There has to be a way to break through. If we don't do something quick this power magic could become more powerful and eventually do something dangerous. Think! There has to be a way!"

"Can I use the Move card Li?" Sakura asked. Li shook his head.

"The Move card can't lift heavy objects like the bell," he explained.

"And I can't use the Through card because Kero said it can't go through something really thick and if its created with powerful magic I might get trapped in there!" Sakura thought out loud. Li frowned.

"There just has to be a way we can get through the bell without breaking it!"

Sakura sighed. She had run out of ideas.

"My mind is completely blank. Maybe we should just go back to class. Nothing is happening now. Maybe we can come back tonight and continue to see if the magic is coming from here and if we can break through," Li said. Sakura nodded.

"That's a good idea. Let's go quick before everybody wakes up." Sakura used the fly again and helped Madison and Li get off the bell tower. As they headed back to class, already people started piling in.

"I wonder who our new teacher is going to be!" Sakura said smiling at Madison.

"I know it's not going to be Mr. Terada because he's going to be teach grade six again this year." Madison explained. Sakura shifted around in her seat, as if she didn't feel comfortable.

"What's wrong?" Li asked. He was sitting behind Sakura like he does every year and as usual he was looking after her. Sakura turned around and smiled.

"Nothing! I'm just nervous about who the new teacher's gonna be. I really hope he or she's nice!" Sakura said. Li looked down at his desk and blushed. Sakura was about to ask what's wrong with him but Madison knowing why Li was shy tapped Sakura on the shoulder and whispered, "It looks like we have a new kid in our class this year!"

Sakura turned back in her seat and gasped. It was the boy that she saw this morning with the teacher. Sakura kept her eyes on him as he walked to the back of the classroom and sat behind Madison. Sakura was still curious about the secret plan the teacher and him had.

Sakura leaned closer to Madison and whispered, "I saw this boy this morning. I'll tell you everything after class."

"Is something wrong? He seems innocent," Madison replied. Li leaned into their conversation and said, "I don't trust this guy." Both girls giggled quietly and Sakura responded, "You don't trust anyone Li!" Li paused and answered, "I trust you." Sakura was about to ask if Li was serious when the new teacher stepped in and all three of them pulled away.

As Sakura's eyes narrowed on the new teacher her jaw dropped. It was the teacher that she saw with the boy this morning!

_Okay, this is getting really weird._ Sakura wondered.

The teacher looked around at the class as if she was trying to figure something out. Li leaned forward and whispered to Sakura, "What's with her?" Sakura leaned back and replied, "It's like she's looking for something."

"Or more like she's sensing something," Li added. Sakura nodded.

"My name is Ms. Parke and I will be your teacher for the remainder of the year. Does anybody have a problem with that?" The teacher leaned forward on her desk and Sakura felt like she was at an interrogation.

_She really is looking for something. I was gullible before but this time I'm sure she's up to something._ Sakura thought. She glared at the teacher and then as if the teacher knew that Sakura knew what the teacher was up to she looked straight at Sakura and for a long time they eyed each other.

The teacher looked at Sakura like she wanted something from her and Sakura felt sick as she looked into the teacher's eyes. She turned away and felt her eyes burning. The feeling soon faded but Sakura felt frightened the whole day and stayed her distance from the Ms. Parke.


	3. Destruction

**Episode Three: Destruction**

When school was over Sakura stood next to Li's locker and waited for him to get ready. Madison had to leave early because she had singing lessons right after school. Once he was done he walked Sakura home.

"Li... I'm so frustrated!" Sakura told him. Li kicked a pebble and asked, "Because of the bell?" Sakura nodded.

"There just has to be a way to break through it! I'll talk to Kero tonight, maybe he'll be able to help." Sakura exclaimed, almost certain that Kero would be able to help her, if he was still talking to her. Sakura and Li finally reached her house and they stopped in front of the door.

"Li..." Sakura started. Sakura stepped closer to Li and started having trouble breathing.

"What is it?" He asked, feeling his face getting hot. Sakura looked away and blushing. She wasn't sure if she really wanted to ask Li her question. But she decided she should so Sakura took a deep breath and looked up at Li.

"Did you mean what you said today in class? You trust me?" Sakura asked. Li blushed but Sakura didn't seem to notice because she was too embarrassed herself.

"Of course. We've been through so much together, I trust you more than any other friend I've ever had," Li assured her. Sakura looked into Li's auburn eyes and sighed.

"Thanks." She told him. There was an awkward silence after but it was broken when Li began to speak.

"Sakura, I really have to tell you something important..." Li started. Sakura perked up her ears and waited for Li to continue.

_He was trying to tell me this in class, I wonder what he has to say..._

When Li was about to tell Sakura what he wanted to tell her for so long, Tori opened the door and Li and him started their glaring contest.

"What are I you doing here?" Tori demanded. Sakura's sweat dropped.

"He he he. Li was just walking me home, nothing to worry about Tori. I didn't do anything _dangerous_." Sakura assured him.

"Good to know, squirt!" Tori grinned and patted Sakura on the head.

"Don't call me squirt!" Sakura yelled. Tori kept smiling and that made Sakura more annoyed. Sakura turned back to Li and said, "See you later okay?" She winked and Li waved goodbye on his way off the porch.

"Squirt can I talk to you?" Tori asked. Sakura looked up at him and replied, "Sure." Tori seemed really serious so Sakura ignored the fact he called her squirt again.

"Actaully can you wait a second? I want to change out of my school uniform." Sakura raced upstairs and changed. When she came down the stairs she saw Tori leaning against the wall.

"So what's going on?" Sakura asked.

"Julian's in the kitchen." Tori said blankly.

"Huh? What's he doing here?" Sakura asked. Tori didn't say anything until they reached the kitchen.

"Julian!" Sakura exclaimed. "Why are you here?"

"Tori asked me to come over and talk to you," Julian explained. Sakura glared at Tori.

"Are you talking about me behind my back?" She hollered. Tori scratched the back of his head and sighed.

"Sorry squirt. It's just that I had a strange dream last night and I called Julian over to talk about it. I don't know how but somehow I just knew the dream was related to you," Tori explained.

"Me? But Tori I thought you lost your magical powers!" Sakura asked. Tori rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but I can still see dreams that resemble the future. Just like you."

"Oh." Sakura replied, feeling stupid. "Did you dream of two strange figures?" Tori paused and then nodded.

"How did you know?" He asked, eyeing Sakura closely as if she did something wrong. Sakura's sweat dropped.

"I had the same dream... but Kero said that the dream probably won't come true for a while," Sakura assured Tori.

"So nothing weird has happened lately and don't lie!" Tori demanded. Sakura sighed.

_I don't want him to worry, nothing really drastic has happened anyway._

"It's okay, Sakura. You can tell us." Julian told her. Sakura pulled out a chair and sat down next to Julian.

"Li and I sensed a strange presence in the bell tower at school this morning."

"Oh, you mean that brat?" Tori teased. Sakura glared at Tori and suddenly Julian transformed into Yue.

"Yue!" Sakura shouted. "Can't you warn me when you change forms?"

"Sorry." Yue quickly replied. "What is this strange presence you sensed? Clow Reed?" Yue asked.

"No, not this time. It was something I never felt before. So anyway, when Li and me went up in the bell tower and we felt the power coming in strongly from the bell. But we couldn't think of anyway to get through so we're going back tonight and continue investigating."

"No way squirt! You're not going back to that bell tower," Tori said, shaking his head hard. Sakura felt outraged. She stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"For the last time Tori! I am not a squirt! And I am I going to the bell tower whether you like it or not!" Sakura shouted. Tori was shocked. Sakura never stood up to him before and he didn't appreciate it.

"Oh really? We'll see about that..._ squirt_." Tori said, giving Sakura the same attitude. Sakura pulled out her key and summoned the staff. Tori took a step forward.

"What are you doing?" He demanded. Sakura pulled out one of the Star cards and closed her eyes.

_Please forgive me Tori, but I have to do this._ Sakura thought.

"Fly!" Sakura spread her wings and glared at Tori. As she was about to lift off Yue reached his hand and put it on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura turned around and softly said, "You're not going to stop me either." Yue nodded and replied, "But I am going with you." Sakura grinned and then yelled for Kero. Kero flew out of Sakura's room and down the stairs.

"Where are you guys going?" He asked.

"The bell tower. You coming?" Sakura asked, biting her lip. She was afraid Kero didn't forgive her for this morning. Kero chuckled.

"You bet." Kero agreed. Sakura grinned and then put up one finger indicating that she'll be with them in a second.

"I'll meet you there, I have to finish up with Tori." Yue and Kero left the house and Sakura calmly walked to the kitchen where Tori was sitting down. He looked up at Sakura when she came in and Sakura stood above him.

"Tori, I may be your little sister but truthfully I'm not so little anymore. When I set out to do something I don't want you stopping me. You have trust that I make the right decision, on my I own. Tori sighed and Sakura grinned, knowing that she won.

"Okay, okay. I trust you but still, be careful. " Sakura nodded and gripped her staff tightly. She walked out of the door and took one last look at Tori, who was escorting her out of the house. She gave him a reassuring smile and he waved her away. Once she was outside she phoned Li and told her to meet her at the bell tower now. Then she called Madison and told her everybody will meet at the school.

Sakura reached the school and saw that Kero had transformed to his true form and Yue and him were standing in front of the school. They had a twisted look on their face and Sakura rushed over to them and asked what was wrong. Yue pointed at the bell tower and Sakura looked up and stared in disbelief. Then she heard footsteps and saw Madison and Li running towards them. When they saw the terrified look on Sakura's face they also asked what was wrong. Sakura didn't answer and just looked up at the terrible sight in front of her. Madison ran towards her and put her hands on her shoulders.

"Sakura! What's wrong?" Madison asked. Sakura looked away from the terrible sight and tears filled her eyes.

The entire school was destroyed. Not a single wall stood anymore. Everything was in pieces and dust floated in the air. You could see the wood from the desks and the metal from the chairs scattered everywhere and all the computers were smashed and the piano from the music room was lying the middle of the clutter, always destroyed to pieces.

"We're too late! The school is ruined! If we had just been here earlier... it's all my fault! I should have done something about it in the morning!" Sakura said falling to the ground. She burst into tears and covered her teary face in her hands. Keroberus comforted her but it didn't help.

"It isn't your fault. You have to stop blaming yourself for these type of things," Keroberus told her. Sakura nodded, knowing that Keroberus was right and wiped away her tears.

"Okay, you're right. I have to focus... who could do such a horrible thing?" Sakura exclaimed.

"It's certainly a mystery. But I'm afraid that there's nothing we can do now. The presence is gone and we'll just have to wait until it comes back," Li explained. So everybody went home and Sakura felt depressed.

_I just wish I knew what was going on..._


	4. A Falling Star

**Episode Four: A Falling Star**

"Ugh...Kero!" Sakura whispered. Kero, who was sleeping in Sakura's drawer, drew out and sighed.

"What is it? This is the third time you called me tonight. And _still_ you haven't told me what you want to talk about," Kero complained.

"Sorry! It's just that..." Sakura started but then paused. Kero flew over to her bed and floated above her.

"Sakura! If something is on you're mind, tell me now!" Kero demanded. "I would really like to get some sleep tonight!"

"I was just wondering. Who else knows about the cards?" Sakura asked. Kero flew over to Sakura window ledge and stood there, staring at the dark skies outside.

"Honestly Sakura?" Kero asked. Sakura nodded.

"I don't know... I barely remember my days with Clow Reed so I can't tell you for sure." Kero admitted.

"That's okay, Kero," Sakura responded.

"Did you ask for any special reason?" Kero asked. Sakura shook her head.

"No, it's nothing," Sakura said. Kero went back to sleep and Sakura turned to the opposite side of the bed. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep but she was wide-awake.

_This is impossible! I can't sleep at all!_ Sakura thought. So she got up and gazed out the window. She caught a glimpse of the leaves that had fallen off the tree on her front yard and saw that they were scattered all over the yard. Sakura shrugged and thought there was nothing better to do. Sakura changed out of her PJs and into something more comfortable. She quietly sneaked out of the house and got the rake out of the garage. As she started raking she became sleeper and sleeper until suddenly fell into a deep slumber.

The sound of chirping birds and the heat of the sun on Sakura's face woke her up.

"Huh? What am I doing down here?" Sakura thought out loud. Sakura realised she was holding a rake.

_Oh yeah! I couldn't sleep so I got down here and worked on my chores. I can't believe I fell asleep before I got to get any work done!_ Sakura thought, feeling disappointed. Sakura rubbed her eyes, trying to wake up. Then she heard the front door open and saw it was Tori. Sakura dropped the rake and ran to the porch.

"Tori! Where are you going?" Sakura asked. Tori was getting into dad's car and then he stopped when he heard Sakura.

"Work. I got a new job." Sakura's sweat dropped.

"Another one?!?" Sakura exclaimed. She sighed and watched Tori back of out the driveway. She waved goodbye and suddenly she felt something was wrong. She put her hand on her heart and felt it beat quickly.

_What's going on? Am I sensing something?_ Sakura wondered. Sakura pulled out her key and ran into the garage.

"Key of the star, release!" Sakura strapped on her roller blades and skated out of the garage. She started running in the direction that her heart was telling her to go. She kept one hand on her heart and the other on her staff and ran in different directions. Soon she found herself at the back of the library.

_What's going on here?_ Sakura put her hand against the wall and closed her eyes. She tried concentrating on where she felt the power. Suddenly she felt like someone was watching her. She whirled around and scanned the sidewalk and trees. She felt terrified. She walked slowly down the sidewalk that she came from and gripped her staff tightly. She walked past the tall trees and checked behind her shoulder every minute.

_Why do I feel so scared? I don't understand what I'm feeling._ Sakura wondered. Sakura started panicking, she never felt this way before and it was frightening. She felt like she was in a nightmare, the same feeling that she felt when she saw herself falling from the sky in her dream. Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her. She slowly turned around and then someone or something knocked her down with a hit on her shoulder. And as Sakura collapsed the last thing she saw was the tall staff that the figures from her dream were holding.

* * *

_Owww my shoulder. I'm in so much pain... _Sakura rubbed her shoulder gently and found herself in the middle of the forest where she last was. She looked up at the sky and saw it was dark and the moon and stars where already shining in the skies.

"Oh no! I'm going to be in so much trouble! Who knows how long I was out here?!?!!?!?" Sakura though out loud. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a special card. A card that she didn't use often but she knew that she was gonna have to answer a lot of questions if she didn't use this card.

The Time Card...

* * *

_Arg! Sakura where are you? Your father is going to call the police any minute!_ Kero thought desperately. He took Sakura's pink phone that she got from Madison from her drawer and looked for a certain number on the speed dial. He listened to the ring and reacted quickly when he heard the voice on the other line pickup.

"Kid! Sakura's missing! And I—I uh... need your help! We have to find her quick!"

"She's missing?! Meet me at my house and I'll use the laisn board to find her!"

"K, see you kid."

"DON'T CALL ME KID!" Li hollered. Kero was blown away from Li's strong, angry yell.

"He... sorry. Bad habit." Kero explained.

* * *

Sakura tried getting up but she quickly collasped to the ground.

_Arg! I'm too weak!_ She thought. So sitting on the ground she threw the Time card up in the air and raised her staff.

"Time card!" She called out. The Time card made everything stand still but then in a blink of an eye everything continued moving. Sakura looked up at her staff and saw the light from her star was fading.

_Oh, no! It's like my magic is weakening... but is it because I'm in a lot of pain.. or is my magic growing weaker?_ Sakura wondered.

Sakura would have tried summouning the card again but she was too tired. She lied down on the hard pavement, trying to regain her strength. But she was too weak...

"Sakura! Sakura! Where are you? Answer me!"

Sakura regizoned the voice right away and sat up. She heard the voice behind her so she turned around and she saw Li and Kero running towards her.

"I'm so glad you're here! My magic is weakening! I can't use the cards!"

* * *

"Dad, I'm home! What's for dinner?"

Tori walked into the kitchen and dropped the keys on the counter. His dad was sitting in the living room, on the couch with a look of panic on his face. Tori sat down next to him and asked what was wrong.

"Ah, Tori. I didn't hear you come in..." His father replied. Tori was shocked. He called out to let his father know he was home, how could he not hear?

"Dad, what's happening? Why are you so upset?" Tori asked. He sounded so concerned that Aiden Avalon decided to tell him.

"Sakura's been missing for hours. Please Tori, go find her."

* * *

"WHAT?!!?!? You couldn't use a Star card? I don' t understand!" Kero exclaimed. Sakura sighed. She explained everything and Li and Kero listened intenivly.

"And then I was knocked out and the last thing I saw was the tall staff that the two figures were holding in my dream. I woke up and tried using the Time card but it didn't work! Well err... it worked but the next second everything went back to normal." Sakura explained.

"Well the fact that your weak shouldn't effect your magic this severly. It has to be something else." Li assured her.

"Do you think you should try again?" Kero asked. Sakura looked doubtfully at her staff.

"I could, but I just _know_ it isn't going to work," Sakura said.

"You'll never know until you try..." Kero reminded her. Sakura rolled her eyes but thought that there was harm in trying again. Li helped her up but Sakura couldn't stay up. She collasped in Li's arms and complained to Kero.

"I can't even stand up! Whatever hit me only hit my shoulder, so why are my legs giving away and my arms growing weaker by the minute?!?!" Sakura was growing weaker and weaker until she could hardly keep her eyes open.

"We've got to get her home now," Li said to Kero. Kero gazed at Sakura with a look of concern on his face.

"What are we going to tell her father??" Li paused and thought for a second.

"Let me handle that, just help me get Sakura home," Li replied.

* * *

While Li was holding Sakura in his arms,

(F.Y.I-He was holding her like a husband holds a bride.. you know with her legs on one arm and head on another.. haha sounds weird but you know what I mean)

Kero was flying next to him. They kept peeking over at her, hoping she would open her eyes. But so far Sakura looked pale and lifeless, dangling like a doll in Li's arms. Li held her so tightly because he had the horrible thought of dropping her and she would shrivel up and burst into a hill of sand.

"Do you think... she's gonna be okay?" Li wondered out loud. Kero looked at him and smiled.

"You really care about her, don't you?" Kero teased him. Li looked away and turned five shades of red.

"Yeah, I guess."

* * *

Tori was getting his bike out of the garage and then accidently slashed his the upper part of his arm against a sharp object hanging on the wall. In anger, Tori took his bike

(F.Y.I-Tori is really athletic, so therefore really strong)

and slammed it against the garage wall. He fell to the floor and held tightly to his arm, keeping the blood from slipping.

He missed his magical powers. He missed seeing his mom and he hated the fact that he couldn't sense when Sakura was in danger anymore. It made him feel gulity that he couldn't always protect her and it made him mad that his father only worried about her concerns.

On one hand he loved her to death and on the other hand Tori would always give Sakura the evil eye when Aiden congratulates Sakura on an accomplishment, while he gives Tori the slightest bit of affection.

_He thinks that just because I'm older I should be treated like an adult, like a man. That's true but... I'd also like to be treated like a son..._

* * *

Li and Kero neared Sakura's home when she suddenly woke up.

"Sakura!" Li and Kero exclaimed at the same time. Sakura made no notion to indicate she knew that anybody was talking to her. She jumped out of Li's arms and towards a mailbox that was nearby. She gripped her staff tightly and raised it in the air.

"What the...?" Kero started. Li started running towards Sakura thinking, _She's going to smash the staff on the mailbox!_

As Sakura brought the staff down to hit the mailbox Li grapped her arms from behind, trying to make her let go of the staff. Sakura struggled to get free of Li's grasp. She eventually freed herself and pushed Li. He fell to the floor and Sakura took off. She ran away from Kero and Li, who were still in shock in the way she was behaving.

Fact is that Sakura had no idea what she was doing and someone else was controlling her body.

While Sakura was running, she turned around to make sure that Kero and Li weren't following and she twisted her ankle and fell down.

When she fell the spirit that was controlling her body escaped and flew by Kero and Li so quickly that they didn't sense or see anything.

"Sakura! Are you okay?" Kero asked, when they were by her side. Li turned Sakura over and she was awake but had a dazed look on her face.

"What did I... what happened...?" Then she took her staff to rest it in her lap and saw that the staff was...

BROKEN

Broken as in, destoryed in half with the light, that represents Sakura's magic, completely faded, so that the once bright yellow was now a dull gray.

Sakura felt the salty tears run down her cheeks and her ankle drowning in pain.

_Oh, this is just TOO great!_


	5. A Hurtful Touch

**Episode Five: A Hurtful Touch**

Sakura didn't have a lot of explaining to do because Li did the favor of making up a convincing story. Li explained that he begged Sakura to help him with a project in the library and took the blame for not reminding Sakura that she should call her father and tell him where she was. Aiden Avalon looked a little doubtful that this story was true but didn't ask any questions. Although he did start nagging Sakura when she was limping up the stairs.

"What's wrong with your leg?" He asked sweetly but Sakura knew that if she didn't give him a good answer he would tackle her with a million other tough questions.

"I.. uhh.. I twisted my ankle getting here. You know me, always a klutz!"

_That wasn't a complete lie..._

* * *

Since some unknown force destroyed the school all the students got relocated to an old school that hasn't been used for years.

_I don't understand why they couldn't just post-pone school_. Sakura thought. She wouldn't have felt this way if Ms. Parke was her teacher.

All Monday she kept picking on Sakura for questions that she didn't know the answer to and it didn't help that she forgot to do her homework over the weekend. At least one good thing happened, Sakura figured out the new boy's name.

Adam... seems innocent enough but Sakura felt something was strange about him so she promised herself she would keep a watchful eye on him.

When the last bell rang Sakura thought that she would never be any happier. She raced out of the classroom before anybody and ran outside. Once outside she sat under a tree on the school field and watched all the kids go home. Madison and Li offered to sit with her but she said she wanted to be alone. That made Li very disappointed because he could have told Sakura his feelings, it would have been the perfect time! But Sakura wanted to be alone and Li would respect her wishes.

As Sakura sat under the tree and watched the leaves fall and make small piles around her, she thought about her Star staff.

* * *

(Flashback)

Sakura's sitting in her room with duck tape in hand and was staring down at the halves of the Star staff. She looked stupidly at the duck and dropped it on the desk

_Smart.. real smart. Fix a magical object with tape isn't there some card to fix this?_

Sakura took out the Sakura book and took out the Star cards and looked at them one by one.

"Watery, Windy, Bubble... haha Bubble yeah right. Dash, Lock, Hope... Hope?!" Sakura smiled as she gazed with sparkling eyes at the card. She made this card when she found out Li was moving back to Hong Kong.

_I'm glad he's back, he can help me figure everything out._

"I wonder what Hope was for... I never used it anyway. I guess now I'll never have the chance..." Sakura thought out loud looking at the broken star once again.

(End of flashback)

* * *

"Arg! I feel so useless! I wish there was something I could do!!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Can I help?"

Sakura jumped and turned to her right and saw that Adam was towering over her with a huge grin on his face.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?" He asked politely. Sakura laughed but it came like a nervous chuckle.

"Do you mind if I sit with you? I've been having some problems of my own and I'd love to have someone to talk to," Adam explained. His soft voice made Sakura less nervous and more comfortable. Sakura nodded quickly and Adam sat down and leaned against the tree.

"Don't you ever feel, like you said, useless? Like something happened and you feel like it's all your fault although somehow it isn't but you still feel guilty?" Adam explained and then started laughing. "Is this making any sense?" Sakura laughed too and replied, "Yeah, surprisingly it makes a lot of sense." So they laughed together and Sakura felt like all her troubles washed away.

"Sakura I..." Adam started but then he looked away. Sakura leaned closer towards him and asked, "What is it?" Adam shook his head and his hair softly brushed her cheek and only then did Sakura realise how close they were sitting next to each other.

"It's okay, you can tell me," Sakura said, grinning at him. Adam smiled back but then stared at the grass when he spoke.

"I really like talking to you..." Adam said.

"I like talking to you too! It's nice to know I'm not the only one that's not having such a great week." Sakura told him. Adam laughed.

"Yeah, that is comforting. But uh... I don't just like talking to you... I um.. I really like you." Adam admitted. Sakura was at a loss for words.

"Oh.. I... you mean as friends?" Sakura asked, hoping she was right. Adam blushed and for once Sakura noticed.

"No... more than friends."

"But you just met me..." Sakura argued. Adam nodded.

"That's true but haven't you heard of love at first sight?" He asked, kindly.

"Love...?" Sakura choked out. Her face was getting hot and Adam leaned closer towards her until she could feel his breath on her skin. She got goosebumps and her lips started trembling.

"Love." Adam assured her. Sakura knew it... Sakura knew he was going to kiss her. Maybe she wanted him to, she wasn't sure. There was something intoxicating about him, like she wanted to be with him forever. But one image and one thought floated in her mind that made her reconsider.

_Li..._

Adam lips touched hers but Sakura pulled away as fast she could.

"I... can't..." She blurted out. She got up, picked up her backpack and started walking away. Adam got up as well and quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her close. She dropped her backpack and Adam took her arms and held him against his chest. Sakura looked into his eyes and didn't see the soft cheerful look. She saw hatred and hunger for something more than a kiss.

_What does he want from me?_

"Let go off me!" Sakura screamed, bitterly. She pounded him in the chest until Adam let go. Then she took her backpack and ran home. He leaned against the tree and sighed. Then he looked up and said, "You can come out now." A young blonde girl jumped off the tree branch and stood in front of Adam.

"You were so close! Couldn't you have done it any faster?"

"Hey... you changed bodies." The young blonde girl examined herself and grinned.

"Ms. Parke was getting gray hairs and wrinkles. I couldn't stand her anymore. So I took this beauty. But anyway, why didn't you just go for it?" Adam shook his head.

"I needed her to trust me and that took some time and she pulled away to quickly anyway," Adam explained.

"Arg! The plan would have been a complete success if this had worked!"

"Don't worry, Emily, I'll handle everything." Adam assured her.

"How?" Emily asked. Adam sighed.

"She was thinking of something, or should I say someone that made her pull away. I know she wanted to kiss me but something made her stop. I just need to know what that something is and then I'll get to her again," Adam assured her but Emily only glared at him.

"You better be right." 


	6. Trustful Bonds

**Episode Six: Trustful Bonds**

"Would you like something to drink?" Madison asked. Sakura didn't answer and kept her head buried in the pillow.

Madison invited Sakura for a sleepover and wouldn't take no for an answer. Sakura had been so quiet lately and wasn't her cheerful self. Madison knew that even when times got tough Sakura always looked on the bright side but this time she acted as if everybody was against her.

Sakura explained all the bad things that's been happening lately, like the Star of her staff broken, and Madison understood why Sakura was so depressed. She really hoped that the sleepover would cheer her up and make all her troubles go away. Madison was doubtful that it would work because Sakura was always trapped in her own thoughts but she still decided to try. Madison hopped on her bed while Sakura had her sleeping bag on the floor next to Madison.

"Sakura, please take your head out of the pillow. You look silly." Madison explained. Sakura groaned but agreed. She turned on her back instead and stared at the ceiling.

"Sakura, stop thinking! You're driving me insane!" Madison exclaimed. Sakura looked at her stupidly.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked. Madison thought about how she would explain how Sakura was acting.

"I mean... stop thinking about all the bad things that's been happening. Focus on the positive!" Madison replied. Sakura smirked.

"Like what?"

"Like... Li coming back into town!" Madison responded. Sakura shrugged.

"Yeah... it's been great having him here. I really missed him." Sakura said. Madison grinned.

"Oh really?" She asked, in a teasing voice. Sakura took her pillow and threw it at Madison.

"Shut up! I don't like him like _that._" Sakura said. Madison threw the pillow back and nodded.

"You're so defensive! I didn't say you did!" Madison exclaimed. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

* * *

_Maybe I should commit sucide... _Sakura thought. She was lying on her bed on beautiful Tuesday afternoon.

She felt so bad that she just wished she was dead. She didn't want to deal with all these problems and she wished that everything was just normal... for once.

Sakura ignored all her friends all day and sat under the same tree every recess and watched other kids have fun. Being by herself she had time to think. She thought about Adam and their _almost_ kiss. She really did want to kiss him but then suddenly Li appeared in her mind, smiling at her with his sparkling auburn eyes.

_Why did Li make me pull away? No matter what Madison thinks, he's only my friend... I think. But he keeps trying to tell me something and he's always intrupped._ Sakura got up and reached for her pink phone on her desk and dialed Li's number.

"Hello." Li answered. Sakura took a deep breath and then poured out a hundred words in one breath.

"Li, this is Sakura. Um.. you keep trying to tell me something and do you want to meet me somewhere so we can talk about it? But if you don't want to it's okay. I mean we don't _have_ to talk about it today.. maybe some other time. So.. what do you think?" Li laughed.

"I think... you should meet me at Peguin Park." Before Sakura could say anything Li hung up. So she raced out the door and ran to Peguin Park. She didn't know why she was in such a hurry but she just wanted to see Li.

When she reached Peguin Park Li wasn't there. Sakura expected that, she lived closer to the park than Li and he probably wasn't running at full speed like she was. She headed towards the swings but stopped when she heard a strange sound. She quietly walked around the park and figured out that the sound was coming from inside the hidout underneath the huge peguin slide. She crept underneath and saw Madison tied up and gagged, sitting in a corner with tears streaming down her face.

_So she was the one making the noise..._

Sakura struggled with the knots from the rope until she finally freed Madison. Madison fell in to Sakura's arms and continued sobbing. Sakura started shaking her.

"Madison?! What's wrong? What happened?" Sakura asked. Madison lifted her head and stared into Sakura's eyes.

"She said she was going to kill you. So I had to tell her... I had to! Please forgive me Sakura!" Madison pleaded. Sakura nodded.

"Okay, okay. But who is _she_? What did you say?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know who she was but she wanted to know who you liked and I told her it was Li because she was going to kill you... I had to! I'm so sorry!" Madison expalined. Sakura held her tightly.

"I don't like Li," Sakura assured her. "So it doesn't matter what you told her." Madison shook her head.

"You do, Sakura. You do like him more than a friend, why can't you see that?!" Madison cried out. Sakura stuttered, not knowing how to respond.

"Sakura?" A voice called from behind her. Sakura turned around to see it was Li.

"Li!" Sakura exclaimed, happy to see that he was alright. As she was about to get up, Madison grabbed her arm and pulled her down.

"No! Sakura don't trust him. That isn't really Li! He's being possesed!" Madison warned her. Sakura looked back and forth between them and Li started laughing.

"Madison, what are you talking about? I'm not possesed!" Li assured her.

"Yeah Madison, what's wrong? Why would you think that he's _possesed_?" Sakura asked. Madison tightened the grip on Sakura's arm until she felt extreme pain.

"Madison, you're hurting me! Let me go!" Sakura screamed. Madison's grip didn't loosen and she looked at Sakura with a look of concern.

_Sakura please believe me!_

Li kneeled down and pulled Sakura away from Madison. Then she looked at him with scorn and hatred. Madison got up and started screaming bitterly.

"Get away from him Sakura! Please trust me!" Madison pleaded. Sakura looked back and forth between Madison and Li and was completely confused.

_I think... I know what to do.._ Sakura thought but she wasn't sure if her idea would work. _It's worth a shot.._

She turned to Li and looked deeply into his eyes. He looked back at her blankly with absoulately no expression. But Sakura focused on the feeling in his eyes and saw the same thing that she saw in Adam. Hatred and hunger...

She pulled away from Li and held on to Madison.

"Sakura... what are you doing? Madison is crazy, believe me!" Li yelled.

"You're not really Li, are you?" Sakura asked softly, hardly believing it herself. Li stood still and didn't answer.

"Tell me the truth!" She screamed. Then she heard a laugh. An unfamiliar girl appeared at Li's side and rested her arm on his shoulder.

"Oh, please. You can't handle the truth!"


	7. Broken Pieces

**Episode Seven: Broken Pieces**

"You can come out now, Adam," Emily replied, smiling wickedly.

"Adam...?" Sakura stuttered. A wispy spirit escaped from Li's body and then footsteps were heard. Adam appeared next to Emily and he looked slyly at Sakura. Li collapsed to the floor and Sakura started to move towards him but Emily stood in her way.

"Don't touch him or I'll scar that pretty face of yours," Emily warned. Sakura staggered back to Madison and looked hopelessly to Li, who was unconciesus on the cold ground. Adam looked pitifully at Sakura who stared up at him with clenched teeth.

"I always knew there was something strange about you..." Sakura whispered. Adam kneeled down in front of her and whispered.

"I don't really love you. I just said that so you would kiss me," Adam explained. Sakura felt like she was going to vomit.

_Ugh! That's disguesting._ She thought.

"But why?" Sakura asked, feeling sick but curious.

"With that kiss I could suck out all your magical powers. That's what me and Emily have been trying to do for a while now." Adam told her. Sakura raised her arm and slapped Adam across the face.

"How could you?!" She screamed. Adam had his head turned away and wiped away the blood from his lip. He got up and looked coldly at Sakura. He raised his arm in the air and closed his eyes. Slowly Sakura floated in the air.

"Sakura!" Madison screamed. She grabbed her leg and when they were both above the ground Adam flung them against the wall of the slide. At that moment Li woke up and saw Sakura and Madison lying against the wall with the wall above them crumbling.

"Sakura! Madison!" He yelled. He got up to save them but Emily grabbed Li by his shirt and pulled him close to her. She pulled out a pocket knife and held it against his neck.

"Don't move," she warned.

Sakura and Madison slowly got up and Sakura looked up to see the wall above them started to fall apart. She grabbed Madison and moved her out of the slide. Adam followed them and so did Emily, still holding on to Li.

"You can run, but you can't hide," Adam teased. Sakura and Madison were behind a big tree and shuddered at Adam's words.

"Sakura do something!" Madison pleaded. Sakura stepped away from the shade of the tree and faced Adam.

"What do you want?" She asked. Then she saw Emily holding Li tightly with a knife to his neck.

"Li!" She screamed. Li smiled at her.

"It's okay, Sakura. I'll be okay." He assured her.

"Like I said, Emily and I need your magic," Adam explained again. Sakura stepped towards him.

"Why?" She asked. Adam sighed.

"You really think I'm going to answer that? It's none of your business!" Adam snapped. "Doesn't ever villian want magical powers like yours? In case you were wondering we took over her body and made you break the staff. Just in case you found out about us and tried to get revenage."

"That was you? How could you destroy my staff? I was so lonely without the cards! You selfish bastard!" Sakura screamed. Adam laughed again.

"Wait... does that mean that you also destroyed the school?" Sakura thought out loud. Adam nodded.

"Well no... our master did that and all those things we did were warnings. You kept peeking your nose into things we had to do something to frighten you! And now with your powers we can use our cards again and follow through with our plan!" Adam exclaimed, raising his fist in the air.

_What do I do???_ Sakura wondered. Then she saw a gleam in Li's eyes and she read his mind.

"Alright Adam. I'll give you my powers just please let Li go!" She said.

"First give me a kiss." Adam said. Sakura groaned.

"Ugh! Isn't there some other way?" Sakura asked. Adam shook his head.

"Unfortunately no. It's the only easy why to suck out your powers. Would you rather I killed you?" Adam suggested. Sakura shook her head slowly. Adam walked towards her and stroked her cheek.

"Ready?" He asked, with a playful look in his eyes.

"Let's just get this over with." Sakura said, taking one last look at Li. As Adam leaned forward to kiss Sakura she punched him in the stomach. Emily was ready to react quickly and stab Li in the neck but he twisted around and grabbed the knife out of her hands and held it inches away from her flawless face.

"You wouldn't hurt a girl would you?" She asked. Li smirked and was about to kill her when Emily's spirit escaped the young girl's body and floated away from Li.

"Oh no you don't!" He jumped and grabbed the spirit in the air and slammed it against the ground.

Sakura meanwhile was looking down at Adam who was still lying on the floor. He gave Sakura a dirty look and his spirit tried to escape too but Sakura chased after it until she pinned it against a tree.

As Li and Sakura struggled to keep the spirits in place, Madison was making a phone call.

(Yes a phone call... what is she thinking?!?!)

"Kero! Come to Penguin Park and bring Sakura's staff. Quickly!" Madison yelled into the phone. She stepped out of the shadow of the tree and ran to stand in between Li and Sakura.

"Kero's coming. I have a plan!" Madison squealed. Sakura and Li exchanged glances and Madison frowned.

"Don't worry, it's gonna work!" She assured them.

In a matter of minutes Keroberos arrived in the park, with the staff's broken pieces on his back.

"Oh Madison! You're a genius!" Sakura exclaimed. Li raised an eyebrow.

"What are you guys thinking?" Sakura held Adam's spirit in her arms and carried it to her staff, that Keroberos carefully placed on the ground. She stuffed the spirit into one half of the star and then called Li over.

"Put Emily's spirit into the other half of the star," she instructed. Li looked doubtfully at the spirit he held in his arms and then looked back up at Sakura.

"Trust me."

Li did what he was told and then Sakura picked up the two halves and focused the magic she had left. Slowly the two pieces floated in the air and they came together to form the bright golden star that Sakura once had. It then attached itself to the staff and Sakura picked up the staff and felt her stolen energy flooding back.

Li smiled up at Sakura but then he quickly frowned.

"It's great that the staff is fixed, but what did you do with Emily and Adam's spirits?" He asked. Sakura grinned.

"Adam and Emily took the magic I need to summon the cards so by putting them into my staff I regained my magic back!" Sakura explained.

"What do you think happened to them though? If you only got their magic their spirits might still be wondering and taking control of people." Keroberos said. Sakura pulled out the Star cards and looked at them thoughtfully.

"Maybe, but if they ever try to take the most important thing away from me again... I'll be ready!" Sakura exclaimed, looking determined. Li looked sadly at Sakura and sighed.

_If only I could tell her that she's the most important thing to me..._


	8. Partner in Crime

**Episode Eight: Partner in Crime**

"So how do you feel Sakura?" Kero asked, watching Sakura collapse on her bed.

"Tired... but happy! I'm so glad that my staff is fixed. I really did miss the cards," Sakura replied. She crawled under her blankets and snuggled up.

"It really was struggle getting your powers back, while saving your friends. I'm proud of you," Kero told her. Sakura looked thoughtfully at him and smiled.

"Thanks Kero. But I really think I should thank Madison a million times tomorrow. She's the one that saved my staff," Sakura added.

"Everybody that knows about the cards plays an important role," Kero explained.

"Even the bad guys?" Sakura asked. They laughed together.

"Yes, even them. Every time you beat them your powers grow stronger."

"Do you ever think that I'm going to be as strong as Clow Reed?" Sakura asked. Kero didn't need time to think.

"Of course, I have faith in you. Sakura, you can do anything." Kero assured her. Sakura thought differently but she didn't argue.

"Thanks. Night, Kero."

"Goodnight Sakura." Kero closed the drawer and Sakura turned around in her bed.

_I don't think I'll ever be as powerful as Clow Reed. I wish Kero would tell me the truth._

* * *

_Why am I here again? _

_Sakura was flying in the air, facing the radio tower. She saw two figures... with the same tall staffs! She watched, but stayed her distance. Suddenly she felt fear build up inside of her as she saw them raise their staffs at the same time and point it towards her. Then she saw herself falling into darkness and her mouth was open in a scream but there was no sound._

* * *

Sakura woke up sweating. She sat up in her bed and closed her eyes. She watched the dream in slow motion in her mind. She quickly shook her head to make the pictures disappear. She turned around and swiped her clock off the bed's headboard. Even though it was dark in her room her eyes got used to the dark and she could make out the time on her clock.

4:30 a.m.

Sakura groaned and got up. She pulled out the top drawer that held the Star book. She took it in her hands and held on to it as if it was a precious baby. She climbed back into her bed and pulled the covers over her and still held tightly to the book.

_I hope nothing will ever come between me and the cards again..._

* * *

"SAKURA!!!!"

Sakura rolled around in her and bed and heard her name ringing in her ears. She opened one eye and saw Keroberos floating over her with a bucket of water in his hands. Sakura shrieked and backed up against the wall next to her bed.

"What are you doing?!?!" She screamed. Keroberos placed the bucket on the floor and sighed.

"I was calling you for almost an hour! You just wouldn't wake up!" Keroberos explained. Sakura rubbed her eyes and whined, "But it's Saturday." Keroberos started nudging Sakura against the arm.

"C'mon get up. You gotta get up."

"What are you doing?" She asked, looking at him confused.

"ARG! GET UP! HE'S BACK!"

* * *

"How are you feeling?"

In the doorway stood a fair lady with a long silky robe. He didn't answer for while and continued reading at his desk. The woman approached him and rested her hands on his shoulders.

"I know you are doubtful that the council will help you but you needt worry. They want to go through with the plan as much as you do," the woman assured him. The man took off his glasses and slammed the book closed.

"But for what reasons? To help me or to benifit themselves?!" He exclaimed. The woman stepped away and bit her lip. She didn't like it when he yelled. The man got up and it signaled that he wasn't finished talking, so the woman didn't say another word.

"So long I have worked to get the council together and too long I've waited for the right plan to come up! The first plan as already failed and we've only learned a few things about the mistress. And it seems that our memebers were after her magic instead of the cards!" He roared. The lady sighed.

"They were confused. It seemed that you were after magic not the cards, if you just spoke to the council more often... they would understand what you want from the girl," she explained. The master smirked.

"I could do that, I just don't want to face those hidous fools once again."


	9. Confrontation

**Episode Nine: Confrontation**

"What? Who is back?" Sakura asked. She was getting annoyed that Keroberos wasn't giving her good answers.

"Clow Reed's brother! Demius Clow!" Keroberos explained. Sakura eyes widened.

"Wow... I didn't know Clow Reed had a brother. But I don't get it, what's the problem?" Sakura asked, confused.

"The problem is that Demius is evil! And ever since Clow made the cards Demius has been after them!" Keroberos said. Sakura collasped on her bed and held the Star book against her heart and sighed.

"Now, more than ever I have to protect the cards," Sakura added. Keroberos nodded and looked sadly at Sakura.

_She's been through so much emitional pain... it's tearing her apart._

"Carry them around with you everywhere, they're safer the closer they are to you. And pay attention to your feelings and to your heart. That will guide you and warn you when danger is near," Keroberos explained and Sakura nodded.

_Demius... I wonder if he's involved with Adam and Emily._ Sakura thought.

* * *

"Father? Can I speak to you?" Tori asked. His father was in the kitchen, making dinner and looking thoughtfully at Tori.

"Yes of course. Just give me a minute to finish up," his father replied. Tori sat on the couch in the living room and while he waited he grew tense.

Aiden walked into the living room, wiping his greasy fingers on a towel. He smiled softly at Tori and sat down on the couch.

"What's wrong? You seem like there's alot on your mind," his father said. Tori nodded but was too afraid to say a word. So many thoughts were racing through his mind but he finally broke out.

"Do you even care about me?" He shouted. Aiden was shocked.

"How could you ask me that Tori? Of course I care!" Aiden said calmly. Tori anger was building up and he couldn't control all the emitions that were flooding through him. All he can think about is all the times Aiden reassured Sakura and told her how proud he was. All the times that he defended Sakura when Tori teased her and he never showed the least bit of interest in Tori's activities and talents.

"You never cared! Ever since mother died it was all about Sakura because she was young and she didn't understand why mother was never there! So I waited and waited," Tori shouted through tears. "And you never turned to me. You ended up spending all your time and all your love on Sakura's needs. I never told you how I felt because I wanted to be strong but everyday I'm falling apart and you never noticed! Shows how much you care!" Aiden got up and put a hand on Tori's shoulder but he bitterly shook it away.

"Why can't you understand that now it doesn't matter but you've affected my childhood in so many ways. All I ever wanted was what you gave to Sakura. So I worked hard and showed you how well I was doing in school and all you ever noticed were my faults!" Tori explained. Tears streamed down his face and Aiden had never felt so helpless.

"I--I sorry. I don't know what else to say," Aiden said. Tori clenched his teeth.

"You've said enough, I'm out of here." Tori said. He left the house just as Sakura jogged down the stairs. When she entered she saw her Dad sitting on the couch, staring in a trance at nothing at all.

"Daddy...? Are you okay? I heard yelling, where's Tori?" Sakura asked. Aiden looked up and smile at Sakura.

"It's alright... he's just..." Aiden started but stopped and stared at the ground once more. Sakura stepped forward to motion her father to continue.

"Running... he's um.. running."


	10. Motionless

**Episode Ten: Motionless**

**Before the episode starts I want to thank the people below:**

Miguels-Lover

chikichiki

sakura12

Sango-Inu-Yasha-lover

Stardust 16

angel14

TootZRoll12  

lil-asian-cherry

karone-sakura

Wandgirl

Jordan

mikigurl

Stephanie

**They've all reviewed and inspired me to continue writing the story... I can't believe we're at episode ten, it seems like a lot for me. Let's see how long we can keep this up!! Enjoy the episode:**

* * *

Li lay in bed and stared at the ceiling. It was a regular night but he was doing some thinking.

_When am I ever going to tell Sakura how I feel?_ He thought. That moment Sakura's face appeared in his mind and he started blushing.

_Why do I feel this way?? She's only a girl..._

But there was something about her that was different. Was it her beautiful emereld eyes? Or maybe it was her silky hair? Prehaps it was her enchanting smile that made Li weak in the knees. Whatever it was it had made Li fallen... fallen...

in **love** with her.

He hardly believed it himself when he understood his feelings. They seemed so unreal but with each passing day he knew they were no lie.

_If only I could tell her! But would she return the same feelings? Or will my heart be shattered it a million pieces?_

* * *

Sakura watched the rain trickle on the window and the moon and the stars appear from the dark sky one by one. The tension in the car was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

Tori, thankfully, had returned from his running the night before and since then neither father nor son had said a word to each other.

Aiden didn't tell Sakura a word of what Tori was yelling about, because he was afraid that would turn the siblings against each other. Aiden also worried that Tori might have another outburst and take out all his frustrations out on his sister.

Tori wanted to discuss everything with Sakura because he knew she was understanding but his father had been watching Tori more closely and it gave him no chance to confide in Sakura.

Sakura had been worried about the pair all day and she hoped that one of them would tell her the situation. But they had been silnet and descrite. Sakura watched the back of Aiden and Tori's head and hoped somebody would say something.

_They're acting like children, why can't they solve their problems?!_ Sakura wondered. She decided that she would be the first to say a word but Tori spoke before she opened her mouth.

"Where are we going?" Tori asked, almost whispering. Sakura smiled to herself and waited for her father to answer. It took Aiden a while to reply because he was still shocked that his son had finally said something.

_I thought he was so angry that he wouldn't talk to me for at least a week. I guess he's cooled down_. Aiden thought.

"I want you two to meet an old friend of mine..." Aiden said softly. Tori looked at him a with disbelif.

"You dragged me out of the house to meet a some old man?!" Tori yelled. Aiden turned to Tori and looked at him with outrage written across his face.

"Excuse me? Richard isn't some _old_ man! He's a wonderful person and a great friend!" Aiden argued. Tori smirked and Aiden's temper grew.

"Don't give me that attitude! I've had enough of your bratty ways!"

Sakura looked between the two men and almost started crying. She had never heard them yell before and never knew that there was a problem between them. Suddenly her eyes glanced at the road ahead of them. She thought she saw a flicker of light up ahead but couldn't tell if that was just her imagination.

Tori and Aiden were still arguing and Sakura slowly spoke.

"Daddy..." she whispered, hoping one of them wouldn't turn on her for speaking while they were talking. Aiden didn't notice her soft whisper and continued to focus at Tori's rude remarks.

"You always make me do things for you! What have you ever done for me?!" Tori yelled. He could think of a couple things actually but he would never say anything nice to his father at this moment. Then he heard Sakura whisper.

"What's that? I... I see a light," she said. Tori looked into her eyes and saw a trickle of fear and curiousity and he turned in his seat and faced the window only to see the same light Sakura discribed. Aiden noticed that his children had grew silent and only stared in front of them. So Aiden had turned and didn't move when he saw the two lights heading towards his car.

"Dad...?" Sakura whispered again. The lights grew brighter and only at the last second did they finally see the shape of the truck above them and the driver's face twisted in horror at the sight of a family sitting inside the car motionless.


	11. Angel's Calling

**Episode Eleven: Angel's Calling**

_The light blinded my eyes and I turned away only to be thrown against the back seat. It felt like a rollercoaster as the car flipped back. One moment when I was upside down my head smashed against the ground and the top of the car and the taste of blood touched my lips. I could hear the screams of my brother and father and as the car finally settled I opened my eyes and saw them lay in front me, twisted in the debris from the car crash. I thought of the driver of the truck and hoped he was okay but I prayed... that my family and I would live..._

The pain was so unbearable Sakura never wanted to open her eyes but she heard a whisper calling her name and she had to assure them that she wasn't dead. Or was she? Was she hearing the divine whisper of an angel?

Sakura eyelashes fluttered like a butterfly's wings and her eyes saw a figure before her with a glow that shone as bright as the sun's rays.

"Sakura..." the angel whisper. Sakura's eyes adjusted to the glow and she gasped when she saw the familiar angel's beautiful face.

"Mother?" Sakura said, with tears of joy and sadness running down her rosy cheeks.

"Am I dead?" Sakura asked, not even controling her words. The angel didn't seem to hear her question and flew closer to Sakura.

"My little cherry blossom..." was all the angel said. Her soft wings brushed against Sakura's bare hands and gave her a feeling of warmth and compassion.

"You've been given a second chance, to return to your family and friends. I know you don't want to open your eyes to the world again but you must assure them that you've been reborn," the angel said. Sakura eyes met the angel's and she saw the colour of her mother's eyes and knew that she was the angel that was giving her these words of wisdom. Sakura fell into the angel's arms and quietly let her tears fall like a stream of water.

"I don't... I don't want to go back. I want to stay here with you. Please! I miss you so much!" Sakura explained, looking up at the angel once more. Tears appeared in her sad eyes and fell and softly touched Sakura's skin.

"I miss you too, but you need to go back..." the angel explained. Sakura shook her head and cried out.

"Why aren't I dead? Why have I been given a second chance?"

"Your destiny has already been written and you are not done yet. It isn't your time... but like all living things your time will come soon," the angel said. Sakura sighed and hugged the angel who was delighted to hold her daughter once again.

"Please take care of your father and your brother. I've seen from above all of their problems and feel the pain between them. Help them found the love they once shared, I trust you to take over for me." Sakura nodded.

"I'll do my best but can I ask... if I'll ever see you again?" Sakura asked, afraid of hearing the answer that she already knew but needed to hear.

"No... not until your destiny is completed. But fate will bring us together again, hopefully not in this same situation," the angel replied. Sakura nodded and let go of the angel.

"But... Sakura?" The angel started to say something and then heisatted.

"What is it?" Sakura asked. The angel pulled a necklace off her neck that Sakura never saw before and took Sakura's hand. She put it in the palm of her hand and then clasped Sakura's hand.

"Think of this as a piece of my heart to keep forever. Please take care of it," the angel said. Sakura nodded and held tightly to the necklace in her hand.

"Goodbye, mother."

"Goodbye, daughter, I loved you and always will."


	12. Who's to Blame?

 **Episode Twelve: Who's to Blame?**

"Is this what you wanted, master?" One of the council members asked. The _master_ was sitting in a red armchair that suited him comfortably. His eyes flared at the "useless" question and spoke with anger that made all the council members shudder in fear.

"Of course it's not what I wanted you stupid creature!" He roared. "I wanted her dead! Did you hear me? I SAID DEAD! But no, the strongest magicans in the world can't fight the powers of one angel? ONE?!!?"

"She is very powerful... next time we'll be ready," one of the council members assured him.

"Next time? Do you already have another course of action that can be taken?" He asked.

"Yes... we know much about the girl. Her dreams, her hobbies, her feelings but most importantly... her weakness."

"_Weakness?_" The master said sarcasticly. "She has only one?"

"Well... yes. Over the years she has gained much courage but there is one thing she will never over come and that is her fear of..."

"Heights?" The master guessed. The council man shook his head and tried to continue but the master intruppted him again.

"No... let me guess. Bugs? You know those gigantic spiders?" The council man shook his head once again and finally let the word out.

"Ghosts." He said simply.

"I knew that..." muttered the master. "I was just testing you."

"Uhh... of course master," the council man said, unsure if that was the master's _true_ intentions.

* * *

The angel was right, Sakura didn't want to open her eyes to the world but she knew she would have to eventually.

It was the like the whole world was in slow motion as Sakura slowly opened her eyes and instead of noticing the hospital she noticed all her friends sitting in chairs around the edge of the bed.

Sakura must have been unconsious for a long time because everybody was fast asleep. As she moved her arms to wake everybody up she felt a strong weight on her left hand. She looked over and saw Li sleeping on her hand. She giggled and that woke him up instantly.

"Sakura?" He said in pure delight. Sakura nodded and smiled brightly at him. She was feeling so fresh and felt no pain... or maybe she was just numb.

Before Sakura could ask him everything that happened, although she had a pretty clear idea on how she got on a hospital bed, Li slowly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a passioniate hug.

"I was so worried," Li explained. "I was afraid I lost you." Sakura hugged Li back and was happy that he cared so much for her.

"I'm so amazed that all my friends are here! You guys are the best!" Sakura exclaimed as soon as the hug ended. Li had warmed Sakura up and she was feeling even more cheerful than before.

_I'm so lucky to have such great friends..._

"Oh my gosh!!!" Sakura exclaimed, with a look of terror that washed over her face. Li broke into a fit of panic and asked if everything was okay.

"No!! Where's my father and my brother?" Sakura shouted. Suddenly all her friends slowly woke up and started surrounding Sakura with thousands of questions.

"How are you feeling?" Madison asked.

"I'm so glad you're awake!! Now can you please explain to me what happened?" Rita asked, confused.

"Yes, do tell. The nurses or doctors wouldn't say a word," Nikki explained. Sakura was overwhelmed and luckily Li saved her.

"Maybe we should leave Sakura alone for a while... I don't know... maybe give her a place to breath!?" Li said sarcasticly and everybody rolled their eyes.

"C'mon let's go find her something to eat," Li suggested. With his quick thinking the crowd of people filed out of the room and Li quickly remarked before leaving.

"Your family is alright. They woke up a while ago and are in stable condition. Although the doctors say that Tori may have broken his back, they are still running some tests."

Sakura mouthed a thank you and leaned against the pillow and sighed.

_I'm happy my father's okay... but what about Tori? I'm so worried..._

She recalled the encounter she had with her angelic mother and tears stung her eyes at the thought of seeing her mother.

_She hasn't changed.. she looks excatly the same._

Only then did Sakura remember the necklace her mother had given her... but in the real world was it still grasped the in the palm of her hand? She opened up her hand and saw the heart necklace gleaming in the light.

_I still have it.. and I'll cherish it forever._

As she rested her head and tried falling asleep again she was awake because the sound of footsteps echoed in her room.

"Dad?" Sakura said, looking up at her dad walking slowly to the chair near her bedside.

"Hi Sakura, how are you?" He asked.

"I'm okay," Sakura replied simply. Aiden settled in the chair and didn't look up at Sakura as he spoke.

"I-I'm sorry, its all my fault that we're all in the hospital. If I just grabbed the steering wheel at the last minute..."

"No! Please don't say that!" Sakura pleaded but her father shook his head.

"Don't deny it, it's _all_ my fault," he said sadly. Sakura felt frustrated and wanted to yell something out but her father already had enough of that from Tori.

"Daddy... please.. don't say say that!" Sakura said softly. "Just.. don't."

"Alright... Sakura. I won't say anymore, but it's what I truely believe." Those were the last words Aiden said before he left the room.

_I know it's not my father's fault. But who's to blame?_


	13. There Are No Coincidences

**Episode Thirteen: There Are No Coincidences**

_**Sakura's thinking:**_

_Wow, I've got alot to think about..._

_Dad feels so guilty about the accident and even though I tell him the words from my heart, telling him that he shouldn't blame himself, he is still deaf to my words. He only hears what he wants to hear and that is that everything is his fault._

_I wish he could see that every time he passes by my room to tell me the news about Tori that I notice that he always gives a soft smile before he leaves. And although it may seem that the smile is suppose to be comforting I try and turn away because it shatters my heart to pieces everytime. _

_He doesn't know that I am smart enough to see that behind the smile is an apology, one I will never accept. Why? Because he did nothing wrong, so then why should I apolozige for nothing?_

_While I am thinking I know that HE is thinking about the accident. He probably has every night that we've been in the hospital. He's thinking of all the different things he could have done in the car to save us from injury. And he's wishing he could turn back time and save us._

_Why can't he be grateful that we're alive? I am... but that appreciatation is at the back of his head. Must he be so negative? _

_I could get up and walk to his room and sit by his bedside. I could reassure him... again.... that it wasn't his fault. I could... but I won't._

_Not to be mean or hurtful but I just won't because it would be such a waste of breath. He just won't listen because he is SO convinced it was all his fault. God how stubborn he is!_

_I know I could have done something that would have gotten us out of this mess. I could spoke louder to ask my father about the lights up ahead but maybe this was suppose to happen? Everything happens for a reason, there are no coincidences._

_I remember! I remember Kero told me that was what Clow Reed used to say and that is what Ms. Mackenize said as well... the day of my final judgement._

_They were right, things do happen for a reason and this must have been like a test for me. All I know was that hitting that truck was less likely an accident. Inside I have a strong feeling saying that it was planned. But why is someone or something trying to hurt me?_

* * *

**_Li's thinking:_**

_Sakura had asked to be alone and she's been alone for a while. Today wasn't a good day for her. She hasn't eaten or drank anything but assured me she wasn't hungry._

_I have to say that I am doubful that she has no appetite but I must remind myself that she is not like the always hungry Keroberos. _

_I called Kero and I told him of the accident and of Sakura's stable condition. He demanded that I come over and take him to the hospital to see Sakura but I refused to leave Sakura's side. _

_Madison and I had stayed everyday and had not stepped outside except for a breath of fresh air. It is true that staying in a hospital can get you sick because the wicked smell of blood is everywhere. _

_Why only yesturday we saw an elderly man having the worst bleeding nose I had ever seen. They had a nurse who kept passing him tissues which he used in a second and then dropped on a big pan that was placed on his lap._

_Yes, being in a hospital is a most unpleasent thing. But then entering Sakura's room and seeing her face light up is worth not being able to turn your head away from a horrible nose bleed. _

_Rita, Nikki, Chelsea and many other of Sakura's classmates were ordered by their parents to return home. Luckily Wei and Samantha (Madison's mother) were sensitive and let us stay until Sakura was released. _

_They've been doing alot of tests, mostly X-rays and they should be returned very soon. I am 100 percent sure that Sakura is healthy. No I am not a doctor but I have a lot of faith and I know that she will be alright..._

* * *

_**Normal View:**_

"Li?" Sakura called from her room. Li rushed inside and spotted Sakura on her bed and she smiled at him when he sat down on her bed. He picked up her hand and held it tightly. It was ice cold and Li wondered why Sakura didn't tell him she was cold.

"Are you alright?" He asked, hoping she would say if something was bothering her. Sakura nodded.

"Yes, I'm okay. Did you know that you always ask me that?" Sakura asked gleefully. Li blushed and Sakura looked down and saw his two warm hands holding her cold ones.

"How did you know I was cold? Are you a mind reader?" Sakura asked, giggling. Li smiled back and let go out her hand.

"I'm sorry," he said sadly. Somehow he felt like Sakura didn't want him touching her. But then Sakura softly took his hands and looked down, trying to escape Li's glance.

"No, it's okay. I can't thank you enough for being with me all this time," Sakura explained. Now Li started to feel uncomfortable so he pointed out that Madison was here the whole time too.

"Yes, I know but she's my best friend and that's something I expected. But you... I wasn't sure if you would stay all this time. I-I never told you this but..." Sakura stopped speaking and blushed bright red. Li nudged her hand.

"Go on," he asked. Sakura sighed.

"You are really special to me and..." Sakura's lips quivered and she closed her eyes and saw all the moments Sakura and Li shared repeat in her head.

_I can't tell him... I'm too scared._ Sakura thought. Silence surrounded the room and Li could see Sakura wished she didn't say anything.

_I don't know what she wants to tell me but I can't wait any longer. I have to tell her how I feel._

"Sakura, I need to tell you something important and it's something I've wanted to say for a long time but I always lost my chance," Li said. Sakura looked up at him and their eyes met.

_Please tell me how you feel..._ Sakura hoped. Li started to express how he felt but he was abruptly stopped when a loud tapping came from the window next to Sakura's bed. They turned and looked at the window and saw the black sky and the hail that pounded against the glass.

* * *

Watching from the crystal ball, the master, Demius Clow was confused beyond his wildest dreams. In the ball he saw a horrible storm that was tearing the roofs off of houses and taking apart sidewalks.

"This is how you solve things?" Demius shouted and broke the silnet tension in the room. The council members looked down and dared not to see the angry expression written on their master's face. Only one member found the strength and courage to speak up.

"There's a very good reason sir," he said softly. Demius stood up from his chair and walked bristly towards the member that spoke out. The member felt a tear of sweat roll down his forehead as Demius towered above him.

"Oh really?" Demius said sarcasticly. As much as the member hated his sarcasm he stayed silnet as Demius continued his outroar on the council.

* * *

Sakura stood in front of the window in her hospital room. It looked like the same night of the accident. But it was worse... alot worse.

This time she wasn't watching the soft but large amount of rain pouring down her window. Or the moon and stars amerging from the dark sky.

She was watching a storm and she could hear the yells of terror behind her. She could hear Li telling her to back away from the window. The storm had caught Sakura's curiousity and kept her staring out the window in an unbreakable trance.

_Take me away..._


	14. Trapped & Useless

**Episode Fourteen: Trapped & Useless**

**Hehe... did you notice that I changed the censor to PG. The story isn't really family friendly anymore... getting kinda voilent and scary soon... But that means the story's getting even more interesting too!**

* * *

"Alright, I understand now," Demius announced. "I understand your reasoning behind the wicked storm you all created but I need someone to capture the cherry blossom."

"Ahem... cherry blossom sir? Who do you mean?" One of the council memebers asked.

"Arg! I mean the stupid little girl Sakura! Don't you know that in japanese her name means cherry blossom??" Demius asked, his eyes flashing. The council memeber cleared his throat and shook his head.

"Why you little..." Demius started but he was intrupted when a council memeber stood up and slammed his fists down on the table.

"Let me go and capture her," the man suggested. Demius looked at him angerly.

"Never! I need you here to plan out the storm, Thoreau! You are my advisor! I think... Kikyo will go and get the girl," Demius explained. At the far end of the table a woman sat comfortably in her chair but at the sound of her name she jumped up.

"Yes, I'll go but Thoreau give me your staff, I'll need it to control the storm in order to capture the girl, Saku...?" Kikyo sighed. "I'm sorry, what is this fool's name?"

Demius growled and slowly replied, "Sa-ku-ra."

"Don't underestimate her. My brother chose her to be the Clow master because she has the courage and the power. She even took my brother's cards and made them her own," Demius spat. Kikyo rolled her eyes.

"She's still a little girl... trust me, I think I can handle it," Kikyo assured him.

* * *

Sakura eyes widened as she watched three tornados made their way around Reedington and fast towards the hospital. The impact of the tornados was incrediable because even though they were miles away the ground beneath Sakura shook. It was also the wild rain that shocked Sakura. The street was in pure chaos as the water piled high and people were standing on top of their cars to aviod drowning.

_All those people are going to die..._ A voice in Sakura's head whispered.

_What is this voice?_ Sakura thought.

_They're all going to die... _it said again.

"No!" Sakura cried out. She pulled her key off her neck and summounded the staff. Li was behind her and he was gripping his sword tightly.

"What are you planning to do?" He asked, although it wasn't the best time to ask questions. Sakura ran out of the rooming after saying honestly to Li, "I don't know." He followed after her and she headed towards the elevator. She pressed the buttons hoping it would work.

"Damn it!" She said, through clenched teeth when the buttons didn't light up.

_I've got a better idea,_ Sakura thought. She dashed into an empty hospital room and opened the window. She summounded her staff and pulled out a useful card.

"Fly!" Wings grew out of Sakura's back and fluttered before she flew up in the air and out of the window.

"Please be careful Sakura..." Li whispered.

Sakura flew up into the dark clouds so everybody down below wouldn't see her flying and she couldn't make them sleep because they'd drown. As she passed through the clouds, above the sky was as dark as ever and she was feeling hopeless.

_If I don't do something now everybody is going to die... just like the voice told me. _

Suddenly she spotted a figure with a staff but she wasn't very frightened because it wasn't the same as the one from her dream.

_Perhaps this person is behind the storm, I must make them stop at once_! Sakura thought quickly. She flew at lightening speed towards the figure and stopped a few feet away from it.

"So your the little girl..." the figure said. Sakura clenched her teeth.

"I'm NOT a little girl!" She shouted.

"We'll see..." the figure replied. Kikyo used the staff to clear the clouds that stood in her path and when they did she befaced a girl with wings like an angel but her face was twisted in anger.

_She doesn't scare me_, Kikyo thought. Kikyo raised the staff in the air the same way Sakura saw in her dream. Kikyo then pointed the staff in Sakura's driction and jewel at the top of the staff started glowing. Then Sakura saw one of the three tornados making it's way towards her.

(Imagine how cool that'd look when Kikyo is floating in the air with the tornado behind her making it's way to Sakura.)

Sakura pulled out a Star card and flung it in the air and then raised her staff.

_Please work..._

"TIME!" She called out. But everything didn't turn yellow the way it always does when Time is used. More importantly time didn't stop the way it should when the card is used.

Watching Sakura look around helplessly made Kikyo giggle.

"Stupid girl, do you really think that you could defeat me?" Kikyo yelled. The jewel on the staff brightened and the tornado approached Sakura so fast that she couldn't escape. It caught her and kept her spinning so fast she knew she wasn't going to live. The pain was unbearable as inside the tornado Sakura was smashing against everything the tornado picked up like cars and houses.

_Help me... please some one help me..._


	15. Powerful Anger

**Episode Thirteen: **

The world opened up again when an arrow shot through the tornado and made an opening for Sakura to escape. She flew out of the tornado, putting up quite a struggle to get past all the debris and when she landed on the closest standing building she looked up and saw Yue.

Yue had his blue arch in his hands so Sakura understood that it was Yue that helped her escape. He flew down next to her and asked, "How did this happen?" Sakura sighed and admitted she didn't quite know herself.

"There was a woman with a staff that had a jewel that controled the storm. I can't see her now though and when I try to use my cards she over powers me," Sakura explained.

"I see..." Yue said, gritting his teeth. He flew up into the clouds and Sakura stared up in horror.

"Yue, no!!" She flew up and followed him and tried calling out but between all the sound the natural disasters were making, Sakura could hardly hear herself.

_All this flying is making me weaker every second... _Sakura started to wonder.

"Power card!" Sakura summonded the Power card and it gave her the extra strength she needed to continue. While flying up she saw that Yue stopped searching. Eventually Yue found Kikyo, who was still controling the staff and wrecking everything around her.

"This is fun!" Sakura heard her exclaim. Sakura anger grew freice and with incrediable speed she shot towards Kikyo and slammed her.. hard. Kikyo, who didn't see Sakura's attack coming, lost grip of her staff and Sakura kept slamming her until Kikyo and her hit the water.

_I need a card to finish her off..._

* * *

"Master! Shouldn't you call Kikyo back now?" Thoreau asked, looking in terror at the horrible condition Sakura put Kikyo through, through the crystal ball. Demius sighed.

"Must I?" He muttered. Thoreau heard him and narrowed his eyebrows.

"She's a memeber of the council.. you _must_!" Thoreau explained. Demius muttered some more and then simply snapped.

* * *

Sakura's anger flared as she saw that Kikyo had disappeared and was no longer in the water, ready to attack. Sakura swam to the surface and breathed with great diffculty.

Meanwhile Yue snatched the staff when Sakura brought Kikyo down and used it to calm the storm. He got rid of the water and the tornados and the rest that Kikyo had conjured up. He was very impressed with the damage one person could do, but deep inside he was sure that more people were involved.

_There's no doubt that this woman was sent by Demius Clow._

* * *

"You were horrible! You accomplished NOTHING!" Demius yelled, straight in Kikyo's face. She sighed.

"I'm sorry... next time..." she started to apoloizge but Demius cut her off.

"There won't be a next time!" He roared deeply. The council memebers gasped and Kikyo looked up at Demius with pleading eyes. But when she saw the anger and frustration she caused she hung her head down again and waited for her punishment.

"You're off the council. Get out NOW!" Demius shouted. Shamefully Kikyo left the room and Demius turned to face the remaining memebers.

"I have waited long enough and I will not tolerate your lazyness anymore. I'm going to ask somebody _again, _who has an idea... that will _actually_ work!!!??" Demius asked, his eyes bulging out. Fearfully, a memeber stood up and cleared his throat.

"I... umm have an idea."


	16. Banishment

**Episode Sixteen: Banishment**

"Genius... just genius," Demius exclaimed truthfully. The council broke into appluase and the fourth memeber smile brightly to the people around him. Although as Demius watched the cheerful smiles on everybody's faces he didn't like it.

"Stop it!" He roared and every council stopped their clapping and returned to their normal frowns, which Demius found comforting.

"If this plan _doesn't_ work, Mirou, you will be banished just like our poor Kikyo, understand?" Demius informed. Mirou nodded and smiled slyly at Demius.

"May I have the honour of fetching the demons from their dungon and telling them about our plan?" Mirou asked, with puppy-dog eyes. Demius sharped his grey eyes.

"I didn't know it was such a big deal to you. Of course, go discuss the plan with them now!" Demius shouted. Mirou grinned brightly but his lips went straight when Demius gave him a dirty look.

"New memo... NO SMILING! YOU ALL MAKE ME SICK!" He yelled.

* * *

Sakura lay in bed and instead of being flooded with gulity feelings she eyes flared with anger.

Since the hospital is under major repair, along with most of the buildings in Reedington because of the tornados, all the patients with stable conditions were sent home to make room for the new patients that suffered injures from the storm.

Tori's backturned out to be in serious condition and Aiden was out buying flowers, cards and food for his son.So Sakura was left home alone,of course Kero was there but he was sleeping quietly in the comfort of his own small bed in Sakura's desk drawer.

* * *

_**(Flashback)**_

"Sakura!" Kero exclaimed, flying towards Sakura. She hugged him and he smiled brightly at her.

"I missed you so much! I was so scared..." Kero stuttered. Sakura petted him and added playfully, "You were scared?" She was expecting him to come up with a smart remark but he just softly nodded.

"I did, I watched the storm on the news and was afraid that you got more hurt, is your family and friends okay?"

"Li and Madison are alright, luckily Li got Madison out of the building. The storm didn't hit Tori or dad's room and their conditions are the same..."

They spent the whole night talking and Sakura explained Yue's long awaited arrival that saved her life and Kikyo and the her staff.

Kero was all very overwhelmed with all the new information and without knowing it, he agreed with Yue that Kikyo was sent from Demius Clow.

"I still can't believe he's evil..." Sakura thought out loud.

"It depends on how you look at it. We don't really know what Demius' intentions are, maybe he thinks he's doing theright thing and your the villian," Kero explained. Sakura eyes widened.

"That's a very bizarre point of view," she admitted and Kero shrugged.

**_(End of Flashback)_**

* * *


	17. Demons of Fear I

**Episode Seventeen: Demons of Fear**

Mirou walked down the steps of the dungon and his heart beat quickened. He had never been to this part of the castle before and never found it comforting. But today it was essential that he went down there to talk to the _Demons of Fear. _

Their faces have never been seen but many have been told that it is so hidous that they would turn to stone with the slightest glance. These paticular demons could sense people's fear and turn in their worst nightmare. It this case the saying, scared to death, was very true.

The demons knew that Mirou was approaching by the echo of his footsteps so it was no surprise when he suddenly appeared from the shadows. Carefully, he stepped towards them, very pleased that, as usual, their faces were concealed in a dark hood.

"You have a new task," Mirou said, with confidence. The demons chuckled and stepped towards Mirou, who grew tense because they were only a few feet away from him.

"From Demius?" One of them asked. His deep voice frighteneded Mirou, but he kept his nerve.

"No... from me," Mirou replied, proudly. Unseen, a small smile crept upon the demons' lips.

"Either way, who is the victim?" They asked, making sure not to show the excitement growing inside them. Mirou smirked at the demons.

_All they care about is scaring people. They feed off fear..._

Mirou took out a photograph and handed it to the demon closest to him. The demon snatched and he stared thoughtfully at the picture.

"Why... she's just a little girl. What's so special about her?" The demons asked, crowding around the picture. Mirou scoffed, pretending to be tired of answering the question, when inside he was pleased to know such knowledge.

"Well... she once held the Clow cards until she turned them into Star cards... now she's probably as strong as Demius' brother!" Mirou exclaimed, pointing an all-knowing finger at the demons.

"As powerful as Clow Reed? No way!" One of the demons said. Mirou snapped at him, no longer afraid because he wanted to get right to the point.

"She holds alot of power, but it's true, she's just a little girl. It won't be that hard to scare her to death. And after you've done that, take the cards and return them to Demius," Mirou explained. The demons' raised an eyebrow and Mirou was getting annoyed at how they did everything in unison.

"Why? What's he gonna do with it?" They asked. Mirou growled at the demons.

"That's none of your business," he snapped and then snatched the photograph and walked out of the dungon.

The demons gathered together in a circle and held hands. They chanted in a forgien language and then disappeared from the depths of the dungon.

* * *

Mirou returned to the room where the council of five was waiting patiently for him.

"Did they accept the task?" Demius asked. Mirou walked right past him and didn't answer until he settled into his chair.

"It was a task from me, of course they accepted. They had no choice!" Mirou bragged and that made Demius angry.

_A part of me hopes that this plan will fail so I can banish the obnxious_ _man..._ Demius thought secretly. Then he ordered Thoreau to hand him the crystal ball. Demius placed it on the middle of the table and leaned back on his chair.

"This outta be good..."


	18. Demons of Fear II

**Episode Seventeen: Demons of Fear II**

**Sorry for the long awaited update, but FanFiction has been fixing some bugs and I could never find the time to update my story... please go on and r&r.**

* * *

The sky soon darkened and Sakura was still home alone. She didn't know that her father was going to visit Tori _tonight. _Sakura rolled on her stomach and looked at her clock. It was almost ten p.m.

_I might as well sleep, I don't have anything else to do..._ Sakura thought. As she rolled on her back she heard a creak from inside the house. Suddenly she froze and her heart beat quickened.

_Is someone in the house? A burgler?_ Sakura wondered. She was frigtened out of her wits but then figured it could have been a noise from outside. Then she heard another creak that sounded louder and closer than the last one.

_Someone is in the house! And they're approaching closer! How come I didn't hear anyone enter?_

Sakura broke out into a nervous sweat but gathered up the courage to slowly rise out of her bed and stand at the edge. She continued to listen to any noises but the house seemed silnet again.

_These intruders are messing with my head..._ Sakura thought. Suddenly she felt something rough grab her ankles, causing her to lose her balance and slam to the ground. Something was inside the bed and was pulling her inside as well!

_Someone was under my bed this whole time???_

Sakura felt tears sting her eyes, she had never been she scared before. She struggled to break free and with no reason she looked down to see who was trying to hurt her. But when she looked down her face turned pale and she started to hyperventilate.

It was a g-

"GHOST!!!!!!!!!"

Sakura's worst nightmare was coming true. The ghost squeezed her ankles tighter and seemed stronger as it pulled Sakura in with more ease. Prehaps it was because Sakura was frozen with fear. She broke out of her trance and tears flowed down her cheeks.

_Please let this be a dream, _She pleaded. It was the scariest moment of her life and she hoped so dearly that she would wake up soon. But as the pain made its way through her body it didn't take her long to figure out that it was anything but a very bad dream.

_I have to escape... I have to live..._

"RELEASE!" Sakura called upon her staff which appeared in her hand. Then using her free hands she reached into her pocket and pulled out the...

"SWORD CARD!" It seems that she would use the sword to try and swipe the ghost's head off but Sakura knew that it wouldn't cause any damage... seeing as how it's a ghost.

(A.N. - You know why, right?)

Instead Sakura stick the sword into the hardwood floor and held on to it tightly. She used the sword to give her something stable to hold on to while she tried to crawl out of the bed. As she struggled for what seemed to be forever and finally the ghost grew tiresome and let go out her ankles, sending her flying out the bed and hitting her head against her desk.

She didn't black out but the hit gave her a horrible headache. Curiously, she looked under the bed and was surprised to see that the ghost was gone.

_Oh thank god, I made it out alive. But what did that ghost want from me?_ Sakura wondered. She slowly made her up and the sword turned back into her staff. Just as she was slowly coming to her senses, the lights in her room turned off and she was left in a dark room with no vision of her surroundings.

She knew though... that she was _not_ alone...


	19. Demons of Fear III

**Episode Nineteen: Demons of Fear III**

The darkness made Sakura tense and more frightened. From the shadows appeared more ghosts that captivated her imagination and made her sweat. She felt dizzy and stumbled around her room, searching for the lights. Instead she found the doorknob and opened the door. Before she stepped out into the hallway she turned back to see if the ghosts were following her but saw that they already vanished.

_I feel so sick, like I'm going to vomit..._

Sakura raced to the bathroom, with one hand on her mouth. Once inside the bathroom she leaned over the sink but the vomit feeling faded but the dizzyness still remained. She raised her head from the sink and from the mirror in front of her she saw numerous hooded figures that floated behind her with sharp axes.

Sakura whirled around the hooded figure closest to her aimed at her with the axe. Luckily when he struck down she ducked and stayed, kneeling on the floor. The rest of the ghosts approached her and Sakura looked around the bathroom for some sort of escape.

The bathroom had no resources so Sakura knew that she would either have to get out of the room or use a card. The ghosts had blocked the door so Sakura had to think of a card to use.

_The ghosts are like shadows... shadow! That's it!_ Sakura pulled out a certain card and flung it in the air.

"LIGHT!" She called out and the light card burst out and over took the evil spirits with her incrediable power and Sakura's determantion.

The bathroom was soon empty from the ghosts and the light card returned to it's card form. Sakura stayed on the ground, crouched into a little ball. She was still in shock that she had defeated her greatest fear...

* * *

"ARG!!!!!!! YOU STUPID FOOL!!!!!!" Demius roared, giving Mirou an icy glare.

"Master, I don't understand why you're so upset! Well, she did defeat the Demons of Fear but she must have another fear!" Mirou cried, afraid of beening banished.

"Have you not been listening??" Demius asked, trying to calm his anger. Mirou chuckled nervously but that only tempted Demius' anger.

_Actually all the conversations have been pretty boring so I kind of tuned out..._ Mirou admitted to himself.

"Sakura's only fear was ghosts and now that she's overcome that she's undefeatable!" Demius explained.

_Blah blah blah, what's your point? _Mirou thought, secretly rolling his eyes.

Thoreau, Demius' advisor could read people's minds and was reading Mirou's. Thoreau reported to Demius what he picked up and Demius growled.

"Mirou..." Demius said softly and the council members whispered to each other, knowing what was to come.

"Yes master?" Mirou asked, trying to ignore the council's whispers and pointing.

"Get out," Demius spat.


	20. Sunlight Kiss

**Episode Twenty: Sunlight Kiss**

**... All this updating is making me dizzy x.x ... hey I've got a spoiler for you! There's going to be a Cardcaptors movie which will be a sequel to the ending of the season! Cool eh? R&R!.. you guys haven't been reviewing sniff sniff Well I hope you will like this episode.**

* * *

_How unexpected..._

Li sat at the edge of the bed after a very grueling conversation with Sakura over the phone. She explained everything that had happened the day before very vaguly and sounded really worn out. She asked if she could come over to see Li and he agreed.

Li didn't understand why Sakura had wanted to see him but he had no objectation although he prefered that Sakura had stayed home and rested. She assured them that she had to see him soon and it was of the out most importance.

"Master Li?" Wei called and Li left his room and walked to the door to see Sakura standing in the doorway, staring at her shoes.

"Can we go outside?" She asked, not looking up. Li looked at Wei for permission and Wei nodded.

"Bring your sword." Sakura said simply. Li slipped back into his room and took his sword. He took his time leaving the room and was afraid of facing Sakura. She was acting very strange. When he returned to the doorway he took his coat, put on his shoes and left the apartment with Sakura.

She stayed silnet for the rest of the walk. Li stayed a little behind her because her pace was always a step ahead of his. She led him to a desterted forest and took off her coat and hung it at a tree branch. Li did the same and was afraid of speaking because Sakura seemed very cold.

"Sword..." Sakura called out softly. She revealed that the staff was hidden in her jacket. The staff turned into the sword and Sakura asked for Li to take out his sword. He did as he was told and he grew nervous as Sakura walked towards him.

She stopped walking when she was close enough to hear him breathing. Sakura could see the confusion written across Li's face so she decided the explain why she called him out.

"I want you to teach me how to use my sword," Sakura said and Li raised an eyebrow.

"But you know how..." Sakura shook her head and Li closed his mouth.

"Not like you, I haven't trained and I want to learn how to use it properly," Sakura explained. Sakura stepped away from Li and gripped her sword tightly. Li didn't move until he fully understood.

"Is this for your defense?" He asked and Sakura's plain expression didn't change.

"I don't want to talk about it..." Sakura said coldly. Li looked at her sadly and she saw his sadness and sighed.

"I'm sorry Li. I just don't feel like talking. I really want to learn... yes, how to defend myself."

The session had started:

Li had taught her everything he learned and remembered. He taught her how to strike, block and some tricks to get her out of some sticky situations. By the end of the afternoon, Sakura had been a master and Li had been impressed by how fast she picked up on everything.

When the session had ended rain had started to fall from the sky. Li took his coat and hid under the comfort of a tree while Sakura stood out in the pouring rain. Li saw as a small smile had prieced her lips and she enjoyed the rain cleansing her face.

"Beautiful..." Sakura whispered. Sakura had been enchanted by the precious rain and her reaction to it had Li draw out of the tree's protection and into the pouring rain. Indeed it was cold but on the inside they felt warm because happy thoughts flooded their minds.

"Yes beautiful..." Li responded and Sakura looked at him in surprise.

_I didn't know he heard me... he listens so closely. How comforting..._

They stood side by side and carefully Li reached for Sakura's hand. Her reflex was faster and she grasped his hand tightly. Li blushed when he looked down and saw their hands holding together.

"I'm cold..." Sakura said sadly. She didn't want to get out of the rain, it was so rare that so much rain had come down and wasn't freice. Li understood she didn't want to leave so he pulled her close. She followed his actions and rested her head on his chest while he wrapped his jacket around her where she was exposed to the cold rain.

Soon the sun appeared from the dark clouds and the rain was dripping from the leaves on the trees and dripping from the back tips of their hair. Sakura lifted her head and looked up at Li, who's face had been shining in the sun.

_This feeling... I look at him and in my heart I know that..._

_**I love him.**_

Li looked down at Sakura and saw that she was looking at him thoughtfully. His heart was about to burst out when he realised how close he was holding her.

_She's more beautiful than the soft rain... I finally understand why..._

**_I love her._**

Li and Sakura wanted to stay in the position they were in forever. Sakura had felt so empty inside when she was battling the ghosts and Li had filled the hole in her heart. He had given her a reason so wake up everyday.

_She's the most precious person to me. I don't know what my life would be like without her. Without her prefect smile shining at me as bright as the sun's rays. If I didn't see the curve in her lips form into that perfect smile I would feel empty everyday..._

Their eyes locked and they loved the colour they were enchanted by and without control they pulled closer and when their lips touched they felt as if they were alone in a beautiful world where the rain would fall down as softly as it did just before and the minute after the sun would appear and shine it's divine rays on each other's faces.

Their passionate kiss had lasted for more than a while because they didn't want the dazzling feeling to end. When they finally pulled away they looked at each other and knew that their love for one another was mutual.


	21. An Evil Romance

**Episode Twenty-One: An Evil Romance**

The council of six was now a council of two. Everybody had failed Demius and everybody but Demius and Thoreau were banished.

They sat at the long table and Demius stared at the empty chairs will Thoreau flipped through a book of evil dictators.

"Did you have to banish _everybody_?" Thoreau finally said. Demius gave him a dirty look and pointed at the door behind him.

"Get out," he spat for the last time. Thoreau stayed seated but then realised there was no point to stand by Demius' said when he is so wasted. Thoreau left and Demius was left in the empty room.

_I have waited too long... as the saying goes. If you want something done, do it yourself._

A door at the end of the room opened and broke Demius' evil thoughts. A woman with a long silky robe stepped in and gave Demius a meaningful look.

"I've brought you dinner," she said softly. She brought in a tray with a bowl of soup and a plate of bread. She placed it in front of Demius on the table and turned to leave.

"Serena... please sit," he said. Lady Serena froze in her place.

_I can't remember the last time he said my name..._

Lady Serena did as she was told and Demius was annoyed that she was so quiet today. He kept calm and started to eat his dinner, all while keeping a watchful eye on Lady Serena.

"Where is our staffs?" He asked. Lady Serena looked up at him in surprise.

"Uhh... in the hall closet why?" She stuttered. Demius was taking her by surprise today, she couldn't stand the tension.

"I'll need them tonight... and you'll need yours," Demius explained, taking a bite from his bread. Lady Serena sighed.

"Am I getting involved with your plan?" She asked and Demius smiled warmly at her and she felt her heart would melt.

"Do you wish to be?" He asked her and she smiled back.

"I'm going to think of this as a date," she informed him and walked out the room.

She walked with a fast pace to the hall closet and when she opened the door she reached inside and grabbed two long staffs and walked back to Demius' meeting room.

Once inside she handed him the staff and he stood up from his chair and gribbed the staff tightly. He felt powerful evil surging through and Lady Serena felt the same.

"Come Serena... we must get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a long day," Demius said and the two walked to the bedroom, still holding the staff, unable to resest the power it was giving them.

* * *

_Tonight was the best night of my life..._

Sakura skipped up the stairs and entered her room to find Kero already fast asleep on her bed. She fell on her bed and put both hands on her heart. She could feel its steady rythm pulse through her body and she felt like she was floating on a cloud.

_I never knew that I felt so deeply about Li and that he felt the same way about me. Sure, the kiss was unexpected but it seemed to be what was missing from my life. Love... now I understand why my heart always had an empty feeling that made me depressed. Li filled that hole today and ... oh! I just wish I could see him now... have him hold me in his arms again. It's a feeling so wonderful that should stay between us forever..._

Sakura closed her eyes and watched the scene replay over again.

_When the sun shined over Li's face _

_When he gave me that look that I couldn't read_

_Then when we slowly pulled together _

_And we..._

"Kissed..." Sakura breathed out.

**It was her first kiss and she would never forget it. **

**Not because it was her first but because it was with Li, the love of her life. **


End file.
